Xanthallica
the Story of Xanthallica: Ber-til Katarn, a Nice looking yound lad in the Jedi order decided to learn how to play a xantha. Ber-til had always been into Baka rock and Heavy Isotope, being a fan of bands such as Black Sarlacc, Led Starfighter, Durasteel Maiden, Revanite Priest, LS/DS, Blasters N' Roses, Force Fighters, Ashla, Emperor, Deep Hurrikane, Speedërhëad, Kloosmith, Alice in Stasis, Def Manka, Quest, Crystal Head, The Rolling Muntuurs, Nihilus Eat World, Sith Hoth Chili Peppers, Of Gizka & Men, Megadeth Star, Force, Kaas, Sarlacc, SaberFall and Togan the Space Pirate. One night he had a vision of the force ghost of a man with a divine voice the cried out to him with his melodic ways "In the City of Fallen Angels, where the Ocean meets the sand!... You shall form a strong alliance! and the galaxies most awesome band!" So Ber-til followed and found his way to Voss, where he meet a local inhabitant and fellow isotope fan. He was enlightened about a show in the cantinas of Nar Shaddaa so made his way there to roam the smugglers moon. There he went to a concert. A mighty demonstration of the power of rock. He meet his fellow jedi Tadep Apesa who was also a skilled musician. The formed the band Xanthallica and started to play on the local cantina on Coruscant known as the Silent Sun cantina where they faced a local crowd who were all turned into their original fanbase. For a time they departed and when they returned in their hands a power was, a pick of awesome powers beyond the comprehension of mortal man. Original Setup: Lead Xantha & Primary songwriter: Ber-til Katarn Rythm Xantha: Tadep Apesa Everntually the two friends began working on wiriting a few songs. Ber-til turned out to be superior in the art of lyrics and finished two singles, Master of Padawans and Breaking the Code. The band knew that they were in need of new members and would hold an audition at Coruscant. The band continued to write on their songs, eventually releasing a demo: Xanthallica, Form I. They temporarily had Kloo player Nuriell Kuro in the bad but it did not fit into their sound. Addionally the hired the bassist Jalvek Blackheart who was very skilled and the mysterious Jayce'r Kel'tanikos as a drummer. Demo setup: Lead Xantha, Lead vocals & primary songwriter: Ber-til Katarn Lead Kloo & secondary songwriter: Nuriell Kuro Rythm Xantha: Tadep Apesa Xantha Bass: Jalvek Blackheart Drummer: Jayce'r Kel'tanikos The band started recoring their first ablum after founding a music production company, Katarn Istotope & Co. The first record, Master of Padawans became a major hit on Coruscant. The fellow Jedi Jakl Harrison became the bands agent and Manager and arranged a few gigs for Xanthallica. They signed on with the label Hutt Slime Records owned by Fetto the Hutt to distribute their music. To expand their sound they hired a mandalorian kloo player known as Ar'ken while on Nar Shaddaa which proved a succes. The bassist and drummer had a short stay in the band due to not wishing to dedicate themselves to become professional musicians. Master of Padawans Setup: Rythm Xantha, Lead vocals & primary songwriter: Ber-til Katarn Lead Xantha: Tadep Apesa Xantha Bass: - Kloo: - Drummer: - Record producers: Ber-til Katarn, Angroch Antioch After a few months of touring the band had a break and a new album was in the making. Unknown to the public however was the vast consumption of alcohol, death sticks, spice and tythonian weed by Ber-til Katarn and the band had a long time break. Ber-til however recovered from his many addictions and problems with Jedi rehab. After he recovered Ber-til decided to try his luck as a rock musican and he assembled a temporary set up and headed for Nar Shaddaa. During the gig the Xantha players Hi'kreshin and Codian'Ultar showed their qualities as a musican and was hired temporarily as xantha players in the band. The bandmembers eventually split and Ber-til was alone with the rights and songs, perusing a Solo career for a while before restarting Xanthallica on tour with temporary band members and releasing the bands seconds album Ace of Space. After their comercial succes Ace of Space the band took a hiatus for a while to persue other goals. Ber-til eventually found inspiration from other bands which made him decide to take up Xanthallica again, working on two new albums, A Vision of the Force & Ashla and Bogan. Xanthallica signed a deal with Quinn Records CEO Balerius Quinn aswell as getting their new manager, a toydarian called Lemyrd Nemyrd. Discography: Demo: Xanthalica Form I Studio Albums: Master of Padawans Ace of Space A Vision of the Force Ashla & Bogan Dark Side of The Force Now I Am the Master Seventh Padawan of a Seventh Padawan.